tsuriai equilibrium
by Evide
Summary: Something concerning the twins is on Izumi's mind, and she's thinking about it deeply. Takuya snores under the tree, and Tomoki sleeps with the digimon. Junpei is on lookout, and also the only one to notice the girl's musings. “sure, it balances out”


**Dedication:** To all those who read my stories, enjoy them, and review them. Thankyou.

**Timeline:** The night after Primary Village was distroyed. Between the episodes "Glean Eggs and Scram" and "Bad to the Bones"

**Notes:** Eh, some hintings of Junzumi here, nothing... too major. The whole story was made on the spot from a Kouji Kouichi brotherly friendship idea (but they're really not the main characters, this time). Oh, and I'll be using dub digimon names and original character names, just to switch it around a bit.

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me.

**tsuriai - equilibrium**

The three moons of the Digital World seemed to sparkle along side the bright white stars that were scattered through the darkened sky. There was still a tint of pink in the air from the firey sunset that had lit up the world just moments before. Access data from the battle that had taken place just that day still floated harmlessly in the wind that blew through the empty space of the world. Peices of eggshels and little leaves among debris all clustered together like little flying dustballs, giving the air a very shiny and colorful appeal.

It all could have been a very nice scene, if it weren't for the memorable loss of that day's fight that still lingered in the minds of the six chosen children who were also known as the Legendary Warriors.

"It really wasn't all your fault," Bokomon was saying while fiddling with his Book of Knowledge, "You did all you could."

"We know, Bokomon, it's just sad that we couldn't protect the Village of Beginnings." Izumi said, gazing into the ground with slightly-sad eyes. No matter how much Bokomon tried to tell them all it wasn't their fault, it still felt like a very big loss to them all.

"I'm really glad the eggs got out okay, at least." Tomoki murmered, his hat held in his hands loosely. The others nodded at him, each sighing a little.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Tomorow is a new day and we gotta be ready for it." Takuya said in his usual leader-like way, a firm look etched into his face. "I'll take firs---"

"Oh, no you don't!" The eldest of the bunch cut their leader off, giving the younger burnette a determined stare. "Look, Takky, I know you're the leader and all, but you're the one who's gotta save up your strength. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon may be the only ones left strong enough now to save the world." His serious tone made everyone either glance at him or down at the ground in self-consciousness. Usually Junpei was a bit of a comical releif and to hear him talk so seriously really made everything seem so much more... well, serious. "That's why I'm taking first watch." His usual, big grin spread over his face making the others relax a bit.

"Okay," Takuya agreed, poking one last time at the fire with a stick he'd been fiddling with for a while now. "And Kouji, that means you, too." The burnette exchanged a glance with the dark-haired boy who nodded slightly and then layed down with Kouichi at his side so they could converse quietly.

Takuya nodded a bit himself, smiling just a little bit as he turned to lay on his back near to a tree so he could look into the branches absently. Tomoki came to his side with a bit of a worried air, settling next to the other burnette.

"Takuya, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, little buddy." Takuya called, using his affectionite nick-name for his friend, making him smile a little.

"Do you think we'll ever see the other spirits again?" Takuya turned to his side a little to see Tomoki's eyes reflect the glow of the firelight and Takuya felt an odd feeling of warmth overcome him for some odd reason.

"Why do you ask?" The goggled boy wondered, shifting to put his hands behind his head lazily.

"Oh, just thinking. You know, with the Village of Beginnings gone, how do Digimon get reborn?"

Takuya thought about for a second before trying to answer his friend. "Well, I guess when they get deleted, the eggs just go were the other eggs are. The trailmon took them away. Maybe there is another village that grows eggs that is like a back-up!" Takuya smiled a little to himself, looking up into the branches of the tree again. "Maybe all Digital Trees grow eggs, but they just don't need to. And when the data of Digimon need to be reborn, it'll go to some tree or even a bush." He closed his eyes at this, listening to Tomoki's light-hearted giggle.

"Maybe I'll ask Bokomon." The younger whispered and Takuya nodded sleepily.

"You do that, I'm gonna... take a nap." Takuya then yawned and turned over a little, falling straight asleep.

Tomoki giggled some more, then snuck his way to where Bokomon was now attempting to groom Patamon and where Neemon was snoring with a rather large snot bubble produced from his nose.

"Hey, Bokomon, do DigiEggs grow on trees?"

Junpei had to smile at his little companion, now trying to talk information out of the guide digimon. He scanned the area once, like a good look-out would do, taking note of Takuya asleep under a tree and the twins whispering to eachother and Izumi...

He turned around to find Izumi leaning against a tree, looking up through the branches to the night sky.

"Hey, Z," Junpei called, catcher her attention which made his heart flutter a little. "You okay?" He asked in concern and she smiled at him a little.

"Fine, Junpei. Just... thinking. You know." She muttered a little, then looked away from him and towards the others. The elder boy followed her gaze over the twins over Takuya to Tomoki where Bokomon was boring him to sleep by reading him some odd Digimon Story. Patamon was snuggled up next to Neemon already sleeping soundly.

"You haven't said a lot, you know. Sure everything is okay?" Junpei questioned carefully again.

"I told you, I'm just fine." She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Junpei guessed, laying down and leaning on one arm to prop up his head.

"No." She was mumbling now, looking lost in thought.

"Then what are you thinking of?" Junpei wasn't sure whether he should go on or not, but Izumi was his friend and if she got mad at him for butting in, then he could at least say he tried.

But instead of getting angry, Izumi's lips formed a slight smile. "Mmm... No laughing, okay?"

Junpei's eyes widened a bit and he almost slipped off his hand. Then he sat up straight and made sure he was listening intently. "I won't laugh, no way!" It was really something when Izumi would open up to him; it had happened before a few times and Junpei charished each memory like a precious jem.

"Well..." Her eyes rested on the twins, who were now hesistantly shifting closer to eachother to savor body heat between them as they started to slip off to sleep. "I'm just... thinking about everybody. You know, how we've all changed... we're different people." Her small smile tugged up a little more as the two black-haired boys entangled their arms together and ceased their movement.

Junpei was watching them too, and his gaze shifted from Izumi to the twins over and over to watch the girl's reaction. "Are you thinking about Kouji and Kouichi?" He asked softly, trying not to startle her out of her mild cloud of thought.

"Yeah." She looked like she wanted to go on, but her lips formed invisible words on the air and there was not a sound from her. So Junpei prompted again, cautiously:

"What about?"

"...Well... They're just really close. It's been such a short amount of time." She whispered lightly, as if careful to make sure the brothers did not hear her. She then suddenly shivered a little, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her head on them.

"Hmm... They really are Light and Darkness. Twins." Junpei muttered, looking at the fire and starting to poke it with an access stick.

"Oh, hey Junpei?"

"Yes?" The boy redirected his attention to his blond friend again and noticed her shiver a little.

"You remember when you were talking about balance? Like a fire?"

"Oh, yeah." That was one of his precious memory jems that Junpei thought about to cheer him up at times when he was down.

"Do you think that with Kouichi we are even more balanced?" She asked and Junpei nodded at her.

"Sure. He is Darkness where Kouji is Light. It balances out."

The girl shivered again and did not answer as she watched Kouji pull off his jacket to cover his twin and himself at the same time. Kouichi curled into the warmth even more and Izumi could faintly see his lips move in a whispered 'thankyou' to his twin. It made her smile.

Though, it really didn't help with the fact that she was still cold. The twins were sharing heat comfortably and Izumi was sure Tomoki didn't mind the cold. Takuya seemed to generate his own source of heat from the powers of his Spirits of Fire and Junpei...

Junpei suddenly had an arm around her shoulders.

"You look really cold, you know." Junpei said with a grin and Izumi shoved down the urge to push the boy away.

"Haven't you heard of personal space, JP?" Izumi muttered friendly, switching to her friend's nick-name teasingly.

"Well, if you want to be cold, then, by all means."

"Mmm, no. I'm okay."

It was a bit silent for a moment and Izumi's teal green-eyed gaze watched the chests of her friends rise and fall in blissfull sleep. Bokomon laid in Tomoki's lap with the book opened over his own lap, obviously tired of trying to get the boy to listen and welcoming the invitation of sleep instead. Takuya was smiling in his sleep and Izumi smiled as she imagined the boy to either be winning a fight in his dreams or eating. Neemon's sleep bubble was gone by now and the girl's ears could make out the whistling exhales of the yellow digimon and his pink-belt Patamon companion.

The dark-haired twins were rested against eachother, hands enveloped over one another's bodys like they were in a warm embrace, jacket pulled up to their shoulders, their chests sinking and rising in synchronization.

It was all very peacefull.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend now, Izumi-chan?"

"Not on your life, JP."

And for once, Junpei was okay with that answer.

**owari**

Well, I've gone over it a lot. And I think it's good. It doesn't really focus on the twins, and though I wanted to have them conversing or whatever, I liked that it was more turned towards Izumi and Junpei. So, I thought this was kinda nice.

Word count: 1850


End file.
